Birthday Gift
by blossom-M
Summary: He didn't know how but something must've happened to her. Either she drank too much alcohol or she was just sexually frustrated. Looking at her seductive behavior made him lose his breath each time she would even breathe on his skin. So why was she acting like that? What happened to his innocent wife? And what the hell did she even take?


**Birthday Gift**

Naruto didn't know how they had gotten into such a compromising situation.

He looked down beneath his wet blond locks and saw how his beautiful wife's clothes were dripping wet, sticking to her seeming like a second skin.

He breathed heavily as he saw her head bob up and down as she was paying extra attention to his other self.

"H-Hinata… The kids…"

She then released his dick with a "bop" sound, licking her swollen lips.

"They went to sleep dear, so you don't have to worry about them." She said. And

He took a good look at her, her face was flushed red; traces of him were still left on her swollen lips even if she had licked them.

He then felt his face get hot red, while starting to get a twisted feeling build up in his lower abdomen. He had never seen Hinata so horny. Not even on their honeymoon had she been like that.

He then tried to remember what had led them to that situation.

They had said their goodbyes to the last guest in their house.

Naruto looked around the room and saw how much of a mess there was left to clean up. Surely Hinata was going to insist to clean up by herself considering the fact that it was his birthday and that he shouldn't do it.

He saw her pick up some flowers that Ino had given them as a gift. She gently placed them in a flower vase and left them at the top of the table to walk to the kitchen and then return while holding a broom to start cleaning the living room which was a complete mess.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want me to help?" He said approaching her. "I don't want you to do all the work by yourself you must be tired after everything, ttebayo."

"It's okay dear; I already prepared you a bath so just go and relax." She said kindly. "It's your special day so take advantage of it."

He smiled at her kindly and walked away to their bathroom.

That day he had gotten a big surprise from his friends. Hinata had carefully organized a surprise party with the help of their friends and of course their kids. The problem was that he was so shocked that he had fallen on the floor.

He forgot it was his birthday.

Everyone laughed, and just kept on with the party. Even he couldn't stop laughing and crying from the surprise they had left on him. He felt truly blessed for having such wonderful friends and family, something he never thought he would have someday.

During the party they laughed, the kids played while the adults drank a bit, all except Lee. At some point Bolt had even started arguing with Naruto over what the perfect flavor was for a cake, being the two so alike they kept on for long until Hinata scolded them making in front of them.

Both of them looked away blushing as everyone started laughing.

After the party ended, he did go to the bathroom to wash himself up from a rough day. Because even though it was his birthday, since he had forgotten about it, he did work that day and managed to get home exhausted even if anyone didn't noticed. But the sudden click of his door open left him startled to see none other than Hinata entering with a somewhat shine on her eyes. It made his spine shiver from the want that was visible in his wife's lavender eyes.

It didn't take her long to smile slightly and quickly get in the shower with him without even taking off her clothes.

The sound of her voice made him come back to reality again as he was still gazing at her body.

"The kids are asleep so just enjoy the time _dear_." She made the last word sound almost like a moan, which it didn't help him much to get a sudden rush of blood down back at his member. Making it erect, asking for her attention again.

He didn't know how, but something must've happened to her. Either she drank too much or she was just sexually frustrated. Her seductive behavior made him lose his breath each time she would even breathe on his skin. Just what the hell did she take to unleash such a phase that he thought he had already seen?

"H-Hinata…" He moaned as she took once again his throbbing member inside her mouth. He couldn't help but tangle her hair in between his fingers, helping her speed up her movements.

Not even in his wildest dreams did he think he would get to see his wife act so desperately with desire while sucking him hard. Heck, she never even did that so often, and the times she did it she would never look at him straight in the eyes due to her timid self. But this time, her eyes depicted the desire and lust that she felt at the moment.

She then started making noises, the trembling sounds that came from her stimulated him even more. He couldn't hold it anymore, he pulled at her hair to try to push her away from receiving such an embarrassing huge load from the satisfying relief he was feeling.

"H-Hinata wait, you don't want to…" He was caught off from seeing her swallow the huge load he had released. She then licked her lips once again and spoke to him with a seductive voice.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you were really holding up so much… I guess it's not a surprise since it has been quite a while since we've been like this." She said smiling at him.

 _What happened to the beautiful innocent angel that I married?_ He thought while a nosebleed was visible. _Not that I mind but, seeing her act so sexy like this is going to be the death of me._

He then thought that if he could choose a way to die, then he would die of happiness in that same moment.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay? I don't know, you've been acting strange lately…"

"Did you not enjoy what I just did? Should I do it again?" She then stood up, with her clothes still dripping wet making him stare at the way her curves were so visible through the thin layer of clothes. "Perhaps I'll have to try once more…"

It was then that she started taking off each and every piece of clothing that she had on. Once she had finished, she threw away everything; that was when Naruto pulled her to himself locking their lips in a deep hot kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other, dancing with desire and enjoying each other's taste. He hated himself for stopping due to the lack of oxygen.

She was right, he had been holding up a lot since the last time they had sex. He estimated how long it had been, and then it came to him.

 _Eight goddamn weeks since the last time we had hot sex._ He thought while almost letting out a tear of frustration. _Eight weeks without making love to this angel._

 **Angel? More like a vixen.** Another voice said.

 _Oh shut up Kurama, this is between me and my wife. Now go back to sleep._

 **When you're a wheel of emotions right now? I can't sleep like this. In fact, you should let me switch and I'll show your wife a good time, maybe that way you two will be so exhausted that I'll finally be able to go to sleep again.** Kurama said while leaving out a big laugh.

 _Fuck off Kurama, this is between me and her._

 **Tsk, I can lend you some of my chakra, I know you have stamina but you'll need it. Your lovely wife probably smoked or smelled some aphrodisiac which is making her burn in desire. She won't stop until she is fully satisfied.**

 _You damn fox; think I can't please my wife? I'll show ya, ttebayo!_

He was caught off from his thoughts as his wife started talking.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? Are you tired already? Because I feel like-ah!" She couldn't finish the sentence as Naruto was kissing her once again filled with desire and groping one of her large breast at the same time. She moaned into his kiss and he pushed up her against the wall, making her wrap her legs around him. He pushed his hips against her, making her moan each time louder. He started grinding their sexes together, enjoying her wet womanhood and the soft moans she would let out next to his ears.

"N-Naruto-kun please… Just get inside me already…" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Not until I've tortured you enough." He said and then he slipped two fingers inside her womanly cave.

"Ah..." She moaned trying to lower voice, knowing that their kids were sound asleep. He grinned at her and took his fingers away, leaving her confused and letting out a frustrated moan.

He carried her all the way to their bedroom, walking slowly so as to not make their wooden floor creak. As he closed the door with his foot, he gently placed her on their bed but once he looked at her he had to hold himself from fainting from the view she was giving him.

Hinata's short hair spread all over the bed, their sheets were already dripping wet considering the fact that they had gotten out from an unfinished shower. And speaking of wet, her juices were visible from all the desire she was holding on. He hated himself for not spending enough time with his goddess due to working long hours as the village's Hokage and spending more time in his office and less time at home.

Their kids were getting bigger each and every time he would come home. Himawari was already taller than his knees and Bolt already made it all the way above his waist. He frowned at how fast they were growing, yet it made him happy to know that the two of them were good kids even if one of them was a trouble maker just as he had been when he was Bolt's age.

He gazed back at his wife pushing aside all those thoughts. His wife seemed so tempting at that moment that he just wanted to eat her roughly and make her scream his name until she would climax, but he still wanted to maintain his control since he liked to be gentle with her at bed.

"Are you going to keep staring or what?" She said and at that moment she placed two fingers on top of her clit and started making circular motions while looking up at him. "Please, help me ease down this flame that is building up inside me, I can't take it anymore…"

To hell with everything

Naruto basically threw himself at her and ravaged her with his tongue making her almost scream. She moved her hips and Naruto took the chance to grab and squeeze her ass. She grabbed on to his golden locks and incited him to keep going, making him plunge his tongue inside her.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun… This feels so good." She said almost panting.

Naruto then started moving his tongue in circular motions, all the time enjoying the taste of her essence. This nearly made her scream again.

"Naruto-kun, keep on going please!" She said as she felt her climax approaching. Naruto witnessing this, plunged his tongue once again inside her, this time making her tremble and release all of the tension she felt inside her belly.

"Man it's been so long since I last tasted my wife." He said grinning while licking his lips, looking at her panting and trying to catch her breath.

It wasn't until she finally caught her breath that she pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, surprising him in the moment.

"You had your fun _dear_ , but now I want to satisfy you as well." She whispered in his ear.

He then felt it, he didn't know how but he was so distracted with the sound of her seductive voice that he didn't noticed that somehow she had managed to put an amount of chakra on both of his wrists.

Tying his wrists to the bed's headboard

He saw her grab his hard and erected member and lick it once again. This made him whimper a little since he was sensitive from climaxing earlier. Maybe Kurama was right, Hinata had probably taken something because since from the look she gave him it was evident that that wasn't the shy and timid woman he had married. But damn, the way she moved her tongue made him forget about everything and just enjoy the sweet torture.

Hinata took the moment to kiss him on the mouth while he had his eyes closed and quickly slipped his member inside her. This made Naruto groan so hard that he pushed his hips upward and downward while Hinata kept still enjoying her husband's member ravaging her insides.

She didn't know the reason behind her behavior that night but she was starting to enjoy every single moment that she knew that her shy self wouldn't be able to do. She quickly started moving her hips in synchrony with her husband. Feeling her bliss she decided to grab both of her breasts and fondle them, arching her back while closing her eyes in pleasure. She pulled at her nipple softly while moaning.

Naruto felt another nosebleed come in after seeing her playing with her breast. He tried to move his hands but then remembered that he couldn't due to the chakra that was tying him up. This was torture for real, he just wanted to suck on her soft buttons and ram her hard. But given the position they were in, she was the one dominating him this time.

"Mmm Naruto-kun… Oh…" She moaned while still moving slowly. She then quickened the pace a little feeling her climax getting nearer. "This is so good… Ah!"

"Hinata please…untie me…" He said trying to catch his breath.

"Nnngh, not yet." She said while still moving and this time going faster. She then started moving her hips upward and slowly slipping back his member deep inside her, torturing him at the same time. He started moving a little trying to go faster, but she was the one in control this time.

"J-Just lay back Naruto-kun… Nnngh, I want you to enjoy this." She said in between moans. She then pressed her clit while starting to quicken the pace, this made her mouth open in a big O starting to get near her climax.

"Gosh Hina… Agh!" Naruto said before releasing his seed inside her. This made her back arch again while still pressing her clit and let out a big moan, already reaching her orgasm and getting her juices on her man's dick.

Still letting him inside her, she was panting trying to catch her breath from the immense exercise.

Fuck it felt good.

She had thought and she normally didn't swear.

"Hinata, please…" Naruto said pleadingly. "Untie me and let me make love to you once more…"

Hinata breathing heavily did as he did. Having an orgasm for the second time did made her a little tired. The moment she released her chakra, she saw that in one swift move she was already pinned down to the bed but this time not facing her husband.

"Heh, I love to view of seeing your boobs bounce but I love taking control even more." Naruto said grinning.

Hinata then felt him push his hard member deep inside from behind.

"N-Naruto-kun…Ah!" She moaned loudly as he kept moving inside her fast. Pulling out all the way until just the tip and then plunging in hard while fondling her breast and leaving a trace of kisses on her back.

"You made me like this Hinata, now just lay back and enjoy the sweet payback…" He said while nibbling on her ear, making her shiver in the moment.

"B-But N-Naruto-kun, I'm supposed to… Agh…" She moaned

"It doesn't matter, you made me this excited and now I feel as though I've charged plenty of energy." He said while grinning. He grabbed her hips and increased his movements, making her breast bounce and feel a slight pain on her hips from Naruto's roughness. This just made her scream out his name over and over again.

"You never say anything but you've been wanting me to fuck you this rough haven't you _Hinata_?"

"Mmm Ah, yes!" She managed to say through each and every move. "Do me hard Naruto-kun!"

Naruto through the pleasure he was feeling smirked at her, feeling proud of making her feel all those sensations.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Move faster…"

"Say you love me… Tell me who's the one taking control now" He moaned.

"Y-You are… Agh, I-I love you Naruto-kun!"

"Gosh Hinata, you're so tight… Agh!"

"Ah… Ah… Ah Naruto-kun! Yes!"

Her insides started contracting, pulling him hard inside her. Her arms were trembling so much from the strong wave of orgasm which made her lay her head down on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

He couldn't help but spill his seed inside her once again. He collapsed next to her panting body. They were both covered in sweat but he still hugged her from behind.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Mm?" She said already feeling her eyes close from the exhaustion, feeling satisfied from their long exercise.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun" She smiled.

They were quiet for a moment until Naruto spoke again.

"We might have a third one after this." Naruto said next to her ear. "I couldn't hold on much, you were just too damn hot seeing you so horny."

She then opened her eyes quickly, but then shrugged it off.

"I take contraceptives…"

"Aww…" Hinata hit him lightly, making him smirk. "Alright alrgight…"

Naruto kissed her softly on her head. "Goodnight my lovely wife."

She didn't respond from the exhaustion, but Naruto didn't mind since he was exhausted as well. But damn that was one heck of an exercise, he spent all his energy with her. And yet he still wondered just what the hell did Hinata take to make her act so wild and so out of herself? Then again just as he had thought earlier, he liked this side of her too. And with that last thought he soon fell asleep.

It wasn't until the next day that they received a phone call from Ino. Hinata had been the one to answer it and wonder Ino's voice on the line sounded so nervous.

"Ino-san wait, could you slow down I can barely understand you." She said. "You sound so urgent, everything alright?"

"H-Hinata, what I mean to say is that that flower I gave to you guys last night was not the one that was supposed to be his birthday gift…"

"And what's wrong with it?" She said while looking at the flowers. She heard Ino let out a sigh.

"That flower is called _Morning Glory_ , it's used as an aphrodisiac and once you inhale it's smell, it is so strong that you get filled with such a desire that won't go away until you've completely satisfied yourself…"

"W-What?" Hinata said loudly, making Naruto arch one of his eyebrows since he had been sitting at the couch all the time while reading the newspaper while she was talking to Ino. He couldn't hear much of his wife's conversation since she then started mumbling the words on a low voice.

He saw her hang up the phone and saw her cheeks turn red really fast.

"What's wrong? What did Ino want?"

Hinata still with her red cheeks didn't dare to look at his eyes. She had been the whole morning like that since the moment she woke up, more like since the moment Naruto started teasing her saying that last night she acted like a true sex goddess.

"W-Well… I-It s-seems that the g-gift that I-Ino gave us w-was not s-supposed to get in our hands…"

"What do you mean? Then why did she gave us those flowers if she wasn't supposed to give it to us?" Naruto asked looking at his wife's red face. She was so filled up with embarrassment that she couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. It had been years since he last saw her act so nervous, she almost looked like how she was back at her teen years.

"W-Well…" Hinata then told him everything that Ino told her.

"What?!" He yelled almost too loud. Thank God the kids had gotten up early and left the house making up the excuse saying that their aunt Sakura had invited them to come play over at her house. "What the hell is she even doing with those flowers in her shop if they aren't for sale?"

"I-I don't know, she told me that Sakura had dragged her out so fast from the shop that she forgot and mixed up the flowers… I'm guessing that she keeps those flowers secretly somewhere where no one sees them since she did tell me that she has a garden where she cultivates those types of flowers…"

"Probably for her own personal use," Naruto then smirked. "Well, at least look at the bright side."

She gave him a confused look. He got closer to her and started nibbling at her ear, making her tremble a bit.

"Good thing you were the one who inhaled the smell," He said smirking. "Otherwise, if it had been me you wouldn't even be able to walk in this moment… You would probably still be lying on the bed from the soreness between your legs."

"N-Naruto-kun! I-It's embarrassing…" She said already starting to feel a burning sensation.

"What? It's true, besides the only reason I'm standing up right now is because Kurama lend me a bit of chakra. And if it wasn't because I have to go to work in an hour, I would still be fucking you senseless in bed…" Hinata hit him lightly making him laugh.

"Well, we still have one hour…" He said thoughtfully.

Thanks to his ninja skills, he was able to rip apart the oversized shirt that Hinata was wearing. It belonged to him either way, but man was it bothering him since that moment since it hid all her curves.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She said trying to cover her breast which did not help at all. He pinned her to the wall and looked at her whole body once again. He kissed her roughly and smiled.

"I appreciate the gift you gave me last night but I'm afraid my _other self_ is still thirsty for more."

Hinata then felt his throbbing member against her opening.

When did he pull off his pants?

"Ah… Naruto-kun!" She screamed feeling his member coming in and out of her. He picked up one of her legs and went in deeper into her, groaning at the same time she was moaning merciless.

"Mmm, the sound of your voice makes me even hornier you know?" He said while moving his hips really fast.

"N-Naruto-kun… Ah… Ah… Y-You h-have to get going already…" She tried to say.

"True… But pleasing my wife comes first… Agh!" He said already releasing his semen inside her, but kept on thrusting his hips making her scream in pleasure.

"Ahh Naruto-kun!" She said feeling her muscles contract and drain him once again. Seeing her mouth open, he took the opportunity to insert his tongue inside and enjoy her sweet taste. Their tongues played for a while until they separated gasping for air.

That night had truly been the best. But as Naruto had told her before he left to work, it wasn't going to be the last passionate night since he wanted to keep discovering her other wild fantasies.

A few days later, Hinata came home to see the same flowers again standing on top of her table. But that night, it was Naruto who had surprised her with another shadow clone of his, explaining that he just wanted to show how much he loved her and how he wanted to make her feel good.

What he didn't know was that she had accidentally smelled the flowers again. Perhaps this time it was on purpose

* * *

 **I am back again! And this time with something hot ;)**

I just wanted to write something in honor of Naruto's birthday which was yesterday October 10, lol Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this. I can write in spanish if ya'll want me to! And also I am still working on my other story, Of twists & Turns, I've just had a little hard time with my imagination and with so much work going on with the university...

Please do feel free to comment and soon I will post a new chapter for my other story! xxoxx


End file.
